


My Honeymoon with an Angel

by Meriadeth04



Series: Something good comes this way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriadeth04/pseuds/Meriadeth04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go on their honeymoon...set after Marriage made for Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Honeymoon with an Angel

Honeymoon Day One…

 

Dean should really watch what he says to his husband.

 

Dean thought the whole meaning of the word honeymoon was to have fun without the burden of your family. To have the one you married and committed the span of your entire life to close by. And to have lots and lots of hot sweaty sex, this was the best part, well at least to Dean it was. 

 

He knew that saying that he wanted to have a relaxing day was a bad idea. So where did his husband take him to? Tibet, freaking Tibet, now Dean has no issue with different religions, hell he had married a freaking angel for crying out loud. But to sit for four hours with the Dali Lama was a bit too much for him to take. 

 

 

“Well that was four hours of my life I will never get back.” Dean grumbled as he walked down all those stairs. He had lost count after he collapsed while walking up them. He had felt mildly embarrassed as the monks at the temple watched Cas carrying him up the last bit. 

 

“I have heard mediation was great for one mental health.” Castiel said walking along side Dean. “And you did say that you wanted to try something new.” 

 

 

“Yes I did, but Cas, I wanted to do something exciting, not sitting there looking at an old man listening to my heart beat slow down, it just felt wrong.” Dean said nearly tripping, luckily Cas had grabbed him or he would have fallen all the way down. And when he said all the way down he wasn’t just saying a few stairs. 

 

“Very well Dean, what else would you like to do?” his husband asked now holding on to his elbow as they walked down. 

 

 

“I don’t know, what would you like to do?” Dean asked actually fearing what the angel would say. He had learned that his angel had some form of humor and he really didn’t want to go to heaven or the moon or where ever Cas would take him.

 

 

“Anything you wish is fine with me.” Dean rolled his eyes, because this is what he had said when they started. And it was difficult to decide where to go when one had the ability to go literally anywhere you wanted, just had to stomach the flight. 

 

 

“Perhaps we should ask Gabriel, I am sure he has some good locations. He has been on earth far longer than both of us have.” Castiel suggested as Dean looked scandalized. 

 

 

“No, no, and hell no, I am not going to ask that man, angel, trickster god, or whatever he calls himself now days, where to go for my honeymoon.” Dean would have stomped his foot, but the stairs looked really old and he didn’t want to watch the whole thing crumble. 

 

“Just take us somewhere that has a nice beach,” Dean said shaking his head, wondering where on earth Cas would take them…

 

Dean had his eyes closed as Cas transported them to the next destination. 

 

“Dean open your eyes, we have arrived.” Cas said quietly, almost as if he doesn’t want to disturb the scene. And when Dean does, he is almost breathless as he looks. 

 

They were surrounded by jagged rocks of a cove, it was absolutely beautiful. It was like you could see forever out here. It was not your typical beach, it looked untouched. No resorts no nothing, just him and Cas. Dean smiled as he looked at his husband. 

 

 

“Cas, where are we?” Dean asked still in awe of this place. 

 

“Caprera Island in Sardinia Italy I believe, I sometimes come here when you were angry with me for something that I did.” Dean instantly felt bad about the time when they would argue and he wanted to kick himself for it, but Cas just tangled their fingers together and smiled. 

 

 

“It’s really beautiful here Cas, thank you for bring us here.” Dean leaned over and gave Cas a small kiss. “Now what are you waiting for,” Dean said as he walked toward the water at the same time taking off his shirt. “Come on Cas, lets get wet.” As he got closer the last of his clothes were removed. 

 

 

As he dove into the water he went as far down as he wanted and came back up, wiping the water from his eyes he looked to the shore and saw Cas sitting there with a small smile on his face. 

 

 

“Cas as your husband I order you to remove your clothing and come in here with me.” Dean said with a small leer. 

 

“I am fine where I am, I shall just watch you.” Dean splashed a little in a huff when Cas had said that. 

 

“No the whole point of this honeymoon is to spend time together, and I want you out here with me.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at that, but he stood up and removed his overcoat and top jacket, Dean couldn’t make him get rid of the cursed coat. As Castiel entered the water Dean wadded up to him and wrapped his arms around his angel. 

 

“I could get use to this.” Dean said as he planted a big kiss on his husband. Castiel just nodded and just to surprise his husband he placed a hand on the scar that was left from the first meeting and started sinking into the water bringing Dean down with him. 

 

And to Dean’s surprise, he didn’t drown. 

 

*******************

 

Day Two…

 

 

“Um Cas, I don’t think this is such a great idea.” Dean said as he looked over the icy cliff. He could think of so many things he could and should be doing right at this moment. And believe it or not looking down and seeing clouds were not one of them. 

 

“Why not Dean, you said you wanted adventure, I believe that this would be adventurous.” Castiel said feeling at home on the top of Mount Everest. 

 

“Yeah well this is defying logic, not to mention down right terrifying,” Dean said close to hyperventilating. He knew that the air up here was thin, but for some odd reason he could breath fine. 

 

“You told me that I should take you to other places that I considered breath taking, I consider this mountain breath taking, and I had hoped that you would find this to your liking.” Cas said looking down. Was he wrong to take his husband here?

 

“I know, believe me I know, but to just pop us here, when man have died trying to get to this point, see the frozen flags over there?” Dean said pointing to a couple of lone flags. 

 

“I have seen many of men conquer this mountain, but that was centuries ago and they had no proof, but I would praise them and watched as they walked back down.” Castiel said as he remembered all the men that had come to this high point to talk with the gods.

 

“That is very interesting, and I would really like to hear more about those men, but can we do this somewhere where I can relax and thaw out my toes.” Castiel looked down at Dean snow covered shoes, then he realized that Dean was shivering. Quickly Cas popped them somewhere in the middle of a desert. 

 

 

“Whoa, could you warn a guy when he was freezing his ass off and then to somewhere he could literally fry?” Dean said looking down at the sand. It was then he noticed that a huge shadow of something was covering them. Turning slowly he looked up and up until he saw one of the pyramids of Egypt. 

 

“Cas where are we?” He asked as his eyes widened when he saw that archeologists were staring at him, well gaping was more like it. 

 

 

“We are in Egypt Dean, if you look over in that direction, we will see the other pyramids. This used to be the great city of the pharaohs. I could take you to where one of the most famous pharaohs is buried; she was a very powerful woman.” Castiel said as he looked off to the left. 

 

“Wait a minute I thought all the great kings were male,” Dean said waving a little as two men started to walk in their direction. “Cas I don’t think that those two men walking to us are very happy that we’re here.” 

 

Castiel looked over at them and walked a little, he smirked when the two men pulled their guns out. With a wave of his hand the men stopped and turned around. 

 

 

“Cas what did you do?” Dean asked watching them walk back to their tents. 

 

 

“I sent them some new coordinates to find a new dig.” Dean nodded knowing that Sam’s head would explode if he was here. After a few pictures on his phone, Dean had faked heat exhaustion, and extreme hunger, so Cas took him to an American hot dog diner. 

 

 

After eating his fill, and after a quick rut in an alley, which was something Dean had always wanted to do, they were off again. Only Dean didn’t know if he liked where they had ended up. 

 

 

“Dude seriously? An Aztec temple, I thought that they were all cursed or something.” Dean said looking around. He smiled when he saw the ancient writing on one of the temple walls. 

 

 

“You of all people would know about curses and believe me, you shall never be harmed if something that you touched was to become alive and tried to eat you.” Castiel said as he too looked at the writing. 

 

 

“Aw Cas you would protect me?” Dean said as he smiled at his husband. 

 

“Of course I would, I love you after all, and I want you to be around for a very long time.” Castiel said as Dean came up and kissed him. “But I do not think that getting ‘fresh’ in an ancient temple would be a good idea Dean, the pagan gods overseeing all the temples would probably frown at the action.” 

 

 

“Well then take us somewhere where we can get ‘fresh’.” Dean said grabbing a hold of his angel. Castiel nodded and then Dean looked around at all the tall buildings and the Japanese letters that adorned many bright huge tv’s on the building. Not to mention all the people walking by them. 

 

 

“Welcome to Japan.” Castiel said as Dean smiled really big. 

 

************

 

Day three: Japan is calling…

 

 

Dean stood in awe as he looked up at the Imperial Hotel. Tokyo had been since he was little a dream visit, and to this day he still watched anything that the television had on Japan, nothing about wars or anything, just the place and the surroundings. 

 

 

But to actually be here in the heart of Japan with the man he loved was almost an overwhelming feeling. Castiel place his hand on the small of Dean’s back and walked them to the front desk. 

 

 

Dean looked all around the lobby as Cas checked them in. He smiled when he saw a group of business men greet each other with bows and hand shakes, he jumped when a bellhop came over to him and then Dean realized that they had no luggage, why would they, Cas took care of stuff like that. All he did was be the one to have fun, and he was taking advantage of it. but the bellhop had just reached passed him and this made him want to turn, and when he did, there were suitcases of all shapes and sizes right behind him and then with a shrug he helped the man put them on the cart. 

 

 

They were lead to a glass elevator and they went up and for some odd reason Dean didn’t mind being so far up. When they arrived at their suite Cas had looked at the man for a few minutes, the man finally gave up knowing he wouldn’t get a tip from them, bowed once and then left them alone. 

 

Cas turned around and saw that Dean was looking out the window, “Do you like it here?” he asked as Dean turned to him with the biggest smiles the angel had ever seen. 

 

 

“God Cas, I’m Tokyo, Japan,” Dean said coming up to his angel wrapping his arms around him. But as soon as the angel went to hug him back Dean was once again at the window. “Come here Cas, look, from here we can see almost all of Tokyo.” Dean said waving Cas over to him. 

 

“I can see this Dean, but do you like it?” Castiel asked again. Dean looked at him and nodded. “So what would you like to do first? We have all day and night.” 

 

 

Dean thought on this for a few seconds, then with a lustful smile he walked over to the angel and then pushed with all his might, he knew that if Castiel didn’t want to move, there was no force on this earth that could make him, but around him, he could knock Cas over with a pillow. 

 

 

Castiel got the hint and allowed himself to be pushed over to the bed and laid down on top of it as Dean got on top of him straddling his legs… 

 

“So this is what you want to do?” Castiel said giving his husband of three days a small grin. Dean didn’t reply, only nodded and licked his lips. Nodding he let Dean do what ever he wanted. He wasn’t one to complain…

 

Two hours later…

 

 

“Hey over there, look Cas, it’s the Sony building.” Dean said as he pointed, they were both slightly sore after their hotel excursion; but Dean didn’t let that slow him down. He was in Japan after all…

 

 

Castiel was happy to see his husband happy, although Dean refused to eat any ethnic food; sushi was not one of Dean’s choices to eat. So they had stopped at an American type restaurant and Dean had pigged out on hamburgers and hot dogs, while he was content to watch.

 

 

Soon after Dean had eaten, they started off to Tokyo Towers, and even though they were pretty high up in the hotel, Dean had just wanted to see it. When they started to return to the hotel, they passed an alley and they heard a woman scream, Dean being who he was went to investigate. What he found made him roll his eyes, the vampire just looked at him and then looked behind Dean at Castiel. 

 

 

The vampire when he locked eyes with Castiel he shivered, because when Dean looked back he could see Castiel’s shadow and he had his wings spread. 

 

 

“Show off,” Dean said smiling at his husband. The vampire pointed at them and spoke Japanese, which Castiel spoke back in the same language, making Dean look impressed, although he knew that Cas could speak all the languages of human. 

 

“Cas what is he saying?” Dean asked backing up a little as the woman that had scream suddenly sat up with her red eyes glaring at them, the male vampire smirked as he walked up beside the female and they both walked a little closer. 

 

 

“That they knew we were here.” Castiel said as he glared and pushed Dean behind him. Thankfully his father had given back his power, and a new title to go along with it. 

 

Dean of course didn’t take to lightly being pushed behind, but he let it go so he didn’t have to do too much work, Cas had told him that he would always protect him so he decided to actually let Cas protect him, he smiled and gave a small wave goodbye to the vamps and then he leaned against the wall and let his husband play. 

 

 

Dealing with an angel was a whole lot different than dealing with an Archangel and the vampires were quickly dispatched and Cas looked back and saw that Dean had that look in his eyes and with a grab of his wrist they were back in the hotel room. 

 

Castiel had pushed Dean against the wall of the room and started at the top and kissed his way down. Dean’s head thumped against the wall as Castiel got to his pants, he could feel Cas pulling them away and he moaned as he felt his cock go into the warm, soft mouth of his husband, with his legs shaking Cas hollowed out his cheeks and proceed to take Dean further in. 

 

Dean was in heaven as he felt one of his legs being raised up and placed on Cas’s shoulder, he reached down grabbing his lovers hair and tugged to let Cas know that he was close to coming, but as he tugged harder Cas sucked harder and he came with a gasp, but Castiel was ready for it and swallowed everything that Dean had to offer. 

 

 

Dean almost fell when Castiel let go, but he was grabbed by Cas and was almost carried to the window, as he looked down at all the ants on the ground he realized that they were cars going by, but he didn’t have time to say anything about it, cause Cas was already pulling his cheeks apart and dove in with a tongue and finger, Dean was pushed into the window and gasped again as his hot body came in contact with the cold glass. 

 

 

Castiel was finally three fingers inside his husband and had licked him enough as to ease the burn of his entry, and pushed in making Dean try to hang on as Castiel started pushing in and out in rhythm. Dean felt his body start to seize up when Cas hit his prostrate and he could feel his second release coming in fast. Hearing Castiel pant into his ear and hearing the grunts had him withering and with a shout Dean came, spattering come all over the window. He felt Cas seize up behind him and then he felt warmth of his husband’s orgasm. 

 

 

They both groaned as Cas pulled away and then Dean was hauled to the bed, he looked at Cas with a questioned look, but he just nodded as Cas entered him again. Groaning but still wanting it, Dean wrapped his arms around his husband. As they rocked back and forth Dean said something that made Castiel huff with laughter.

 

“God I love my honeymoon.” 

************

 

Part Three continued 

 

 

Castiel knew that Dean was tired and let him rest inside the hotel room that they stayed at in Japan. He knew that Dean would protest, but Castiel needed to know who had told the vampires that they would be here. Since he didn’t require sleep he went to the closet nest he could find to the alley and popped in there, scaring the wits off the leader and his followers. 

 

“Vampire, I seek information.” Castiel said then rolled his eyes as the vampires looked at him funny, he then said it again in Japanese. He extended his wings as a bright burst of lightening echoed making the power flicker. It was different from when he showed Dean when they had first met. He was an archangel now after all. 

 

The vampires told him and then he destroyed the nest, it didn’t matter to him, there were thousands of nests in Japan, he left as the building caved in on itself. As he arrived back at the hotel he winced when he saw that Dean was awake and he was sitting beside the window looking out. 

 

 

“Where have you been? I wake up and your gone Cas, so not cool.” Dean said glaring at his husband. 

 

 

“I do apologize my mate, I had left to seek out the nest of vampires that attacked us, before the one had said that they knew we were here and I wanted to know who told them.” Castiel said as Dean looked at him. 

 

 

“And what did you find out?” Dean asked standing up. He walked to the bed and sat down; Castiel followed him kneeled down next to him and laid his head on Dean’s lap, slowly caressing his mate’s leg. 

 

 

“It would appear that Crowley wanted to give us his wedding gift, he told the vampire should I discover to give us a message.” Castiel said as Dean looked down. 

 

 

“And what did Crowley say?” Dean asked, he was a little upset that Cas went out on his own, he wanted to have fun to, but he knew that his big bad angel of the lord wanted to work on spreading his wings. 

 

 

“No work and all play, makes little Dean much too happy, from Crowley with love.” Castiel said as if he was confused, this in turned made Dean laugh. “I don’t understand my mate, you are not little.”

 

 

Dean wiped his eyes from laughter as he said. “Oh Cas he wasn’t talking about me, he was talking about,” pointing to his crotch, making Castiel look down at it himself. 

 

“That is not little at all either; perhaps I should pay a visit to him and tell him just how big you really are.” Castiel said with a hint of a smile, making Dean lean over and give him a kiss.

 

“I don’t think I want Crowley knowing just how big I really am, but thanks for the thought.” Dean said, he ran his hand in Castiel’s hair making it messier than it was. Castiel closed his eyes, he loved to feel that. 

 

 

“Hey promise me that the next time you go out looking for fun, you take me with you okay?” Castiel nodded with his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt Dean run his hand down his back. He looked up as Dean looked at him. 

 

 

“As my mate, you are protected now, you may look and touch my wings,” Castiel blushed a little not really knowing if Dean wanted to see them. The hand that was running down his back stopped and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Dean. “Only if you want to, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I will understand, it is,” Castiel stopped when Dean placed a finger on his mouth. 

 

“I would love to see them, I would have asked sooner, but I didn’t know what you would say.” Dean said as he watched Castiel go to his knees and started to remove his jacket. Dean waited with baited breath as Castiel removed his shirt. 

 

 

“Dean, please close your eyes,” Dean started to protest, but Cas just looked at him. “Please, just for a few seconds, showing you my wings is very scary, they were damaged and I don’t,” Dean nodded in understanding, his husband had been to hell and back, been blown up twice, and then the leviathans, he knew that for Cas, this was taking a lot of courage and Dean would give him this. 

 

 

Castiel waited until he saw Dean close his eyes, and then he closed his. 

 

Dean could hear a ruffling sound in front of him and he could feel something shift. A feather like touch to the right side of his face made his heart beat faster. “Okay you can open them now.” Castiel whispered voice reached his ears and slowly Dean opened his eyes. 

 

 

Dean knew that his sharp inhale had Castiel reeling as his angel’s wings started going transparent again, but he grabbed Cas’s arm. “Please, don’t,” he said gently, as if afraid Cas would disappear. Dean watched as the wings became more solid and he moved from the bed to kneel beside his love. 

 

 

As he went to reach out, Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and saw the shimmering tears and then leaned forward and touched his forehead to Cas’s. With a small kiss Dean reached over and gently touched one feather. He smiled when he heard Cas taking a sharp inhale this time and he felt a light electric pulse enter through his finger as he ran it up the feather and back down. 

 

 

“I had no idea that they would feel so soft.” Dean whispered right into his husband’s ear, making Cas shudder a little. “I love you so much, thank you.” 

 

 

Castiel nodded and with a thought spreading his wings out to their fullest and watched as Dean’s face lit up with a smile. He still felt a little uncomfortable with Dean seeing them, Rachel had told him that they were severely scared and that no amount of healing would ever cover the scars, he had once thought that his father would repair them, but after coming back for a third time he had looked into a mirror and the scars had remained, at the time he thought that perhaps his father wanted him to learn from his mistakes and seeing them, would make him remember.

 

 

“Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked withdrawing his hand, he could see that Cas was having issues and he hoped that one day he wouldn’t be so timid with showing him his wings, to Dean they were beautiful, and so what that he had scars and several feathers were missing. 

 

 

“Yes Dean I am fine, but we should really get going if you want to see more of Japan before we leave,” Dean nodded as he got up off the floor, he took notice that Cas looked in the mirror and smile. He knew that his husband was happy, and he was happy as well. 

 

“So after Japan, where do you want to go?” Castiel asked while he was putting his shirt back on, his wings had disappeared, but Dean knew that he would see them again one day. 

 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it.” Dean said washing his face, he smiled when he turned around making Cas look at him. “What about Rome? It’ll be like home to you guys.” 

 

“That is not funny Dean, Gabriel will have a hissy fit if you come back and tell everyone that we saw the angel statues in Rome.” Castiel said as he stood ready to walk out the door. Dean approached him and smiled evilly, Cas hung his head in defeat, he shouldn’t have said that, now Dean would really want to go. 

 

“As much fun as that sounds, if you don’t want to go, we don’t have to,” Dean said as he walked to the elevator, the man controlling it bowed to them as they entered. Then Dean stilled as he really smiled, making Cas raise an eyebrow at him.

 

 

“Then how about France, just imagine the Eiffel Tower,” Dean moaned as he thought of Paris, it was his second favorite place he had wanted to visit. 

 

Castiel just nodded as they exited out of the elevator.

 

**************

 

 

Day four, Paris here we come… 

 

 

“Come on Cas, open up,” Dean teased Castiel as he put the sugary fried bread, Castiel nearly avoided getting powdered sugar all over his face.

 

 

“Dean, I do not required food, please stop.” Castiel said as he saw Dean paused with the beignet so close to Castiel’s face. 

 

 

“Please? Just a small bite, a little, itsy, bitsy, bite.” Castiel looked over at the fried dough and with a sigh opened his mouth. Dean smiled as he popped the piece of sweet inside his husband’s mouth. 

 

 

As Castiel chewed Dean looked around at the scenery, they were in Paris, France. They were in France, Dean was so giddy that he could have danced around, but he doubt that Castiel would have been pleased to have his husband dancing and drawing attention. 

 

 

“It is very good,” Castiel said as he picked up another one, he also took a sip of Dean’s coffee. Dean looked over and smiled again. If he kept up with all the smiling his face was going to break. 

 

 

“See I told you that you would like it, and I already know you love hamburgers.” Dean said as he looked away again. 

 

 

“So what would you wish to do while we are here?” Castiel said as he wiped his mouth off with Dean’s napkin. 

 

“How about a tour of Paris, I hear that they have night tours as well as Cabaret tours,” Dean said picking up his travel guide, his angel could probably take him anywhere he wanted to go, and Dean was getting used to angel air traveling, but he wanted to see everything while walking around. 

 

He actually likes the thought of people looking at Castiel in awe at his beauty, just as Dean couldn’t stop staring sometimes. 

 

“Of course Dean, what ever you wish.” Castiel said as the waiter came over and asked if they needed anything else. Dean looked confused for a minute then looked to Castiel for translation. Castiel spoke in perfect French that they were fine. He pulled out some money and handed it to the man. The man looked faint, but then smiled and wished them a good day. 

 

“You ready?” Dean asked standing up, he noticed that when Castiel stood up he had some powered sugar on his bottom lip still, Dean leaned in and wiped his mouth with his finger and then licked the sugar off.

 

The first stop was of course the Eiffel Tower; Dean had seen it in the movies, but standing there looking up he saw the majestic beauty of the tower. Castiel had offered to take them to the top, but Dean and his fear of heights made him to refuse. 

 

The next stop thanks to angel airs was the Notre Dame Building, Dean teased that he hoped that Cas wouldn’t be picked up by Esmeralda, and at Castiel’s confused expression, Dean just laughed it up. Soon they were off to yet another monument. 

 

 

When it was getting closer to sun down Dean suggested dinner and then the famous Moulin Rouge show. Castiel agreed and they stopped by the hotel they were staying at. They showered together, ‘to save water, Cas’ but Castiel couldn’t understand, how saving water worked if they were going to let the water run cold before they finished. Dean had just smirked and pinched his angel’s bottom. 

 

After getting dressed, they walked out of the hotel, but not before Castiel asked where they could get some great food, the woman at the desk had blushed and told him, Dean rolled his eyes as the woman’s flirted with his husband, he knew that Castiel was as clueless as they came to the other sex, so he wasn’t worried, he had already married him. 

 

“So where we going?” Dean asked as Castiel lead them away from the hotel. 

 

“The lady that was flirting badly at me told me of a small restaurant at the end of the road, she said it is a little unknown, but the food was excellent.” Castiel said as Dean laughed. 

 

 

Dean had to admit that the woman had great taste, French foods were awesome and just a tad bit spicy, but he was drink wine so it didn’t affect him all that much, he had even gotten Cas to have a plate, in which the angel ate it all. 

 

 

Soon they were off to the Moulin Rouge, and boy was the place hopping, Dean would never admit that he had seen the movie and wanted experience it himself, but he did know it was a movie, but he still was thrilled when people started dancing. A woman came up to him and asked him if he wanted to dance with her (Cas translated) he politely refused. They spent a few hours there and those hours Castiel would smile at Dean as he watched the show. 

 

 

Dean knew that he would never forget this trip for as long as he lived. Castiel could tell that they would be visiting someday. Perhaps on their tenth year of marriage. 

 

Later that night as they lay cuddled up together, Dean got an idea, after poking and prodding Castiel out of bed, he asked his husband for something. 

 

Dean was standing with Castiel’s arms around his waist. He was staring down at all the cars that were passing. Dean sighed as he looked; he then turned in his husband’s arms, smiling. 

 

 

“Thank you Cas, for bringing me here.” Dean said as he hugged close to his angel.

 

They were on the top level of the Effile Tower, even with his fear of heights, he knew he was safe. He knew because he was with Cas. 

**************

 

 

Dean rolled over when he felt someone watching him. “Cas what have I told you about watching other people sleep?” he asked not opening his eyes.

 

“Not to do it, and I am not watching other people sleep, I am watching you sleep, there is a difference.” The angel smirked when Dean opened one eye looking at him.

 

“Not much of a difference, I am still a person,” Dean said opening both eyes seeing Cas smile at him.

 

“Yes you are a person, but you are also my husband, I think this was covered in the marriage agreement,” Cas said as he snapped a finger holding up something that Dean couldn’t really see. 

 

“Okay smart ass, what is in store for today?” Dean asked. Castiel merely shrugged. 

 

“I guess we could go look at the rather large waterfall outside.” Cas said pointing to the window. 

 

 

“Sounds good, but first breakfast,” Dean said getting up and heading to the bathroom, Cas walked over and sat on the counter and watched as Dean showered.

 

“You know Cas, this is going to be the last day of our honeymoon,” Dean said as he washed his hair. 

 

“Yes Dean I am aware,” Castiel said as he squinted his eyes to the shower curtain. 

 

 

”I can feel you watching me Cas.” Dean said as he rinsed the soap from his hair. 

 

“Yet another part in the agreement.” The angel said looking away with a blush. 

 

 

“I am going to kill Sam when we get home, you can’t keep using that to get your way, I need to win something’s now.” Dean said as his hand shot out, groping around for a towel, Cas stood up and walked over placing the towel in his hand. 

 

 

“Sam did not tell me, Raphael told me all about human customs and whatnots, he was the one that told me that to keep your man happy, you must first allow him to…” 

 

 

“Cas, stop, please, I don’t want to know what your kinky ass brother or sister said.” Dean said stepping out of the shower. “Its bad enough that he was brought back with your other brothers and sisters, and I can understand God’s reasoning, but I have to say, Raphael had it coming.”

 

“I agree, and father has punished him as well for his errors, but he is still my brother.” Castiel said as Dean got dressed. “Are you ready?”

 

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Dean said as he grabbed his coat. Niagara Falls was their last choice to visit, and Dean loved every minute of it, he didn’t like water all that much, not since Cas had dissolved into that pond couple of years back. But he had to admit that it was beautiful.

 

Castiel looked off into the distance of the waterfall. Dean sat on the opposite side eating breakfast or brunch as one would call it. “Dean, when ever we have a free day, can we do something like this?”

 

“Of course we can, I was going to ask you the same.” Dean said taking a small sip of his coffee as he looked over at the waterfall. 

 

 

“Well I do believe that our honeymoon is over, shall we head to Bobby’s?” Castiel said as Dean gathered up all the gifts that they had gotten from their visits. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said as he hooked the bags on and Castiel came over and helped. With in seconds they had returned scaring the living crap out of Sam and Bobby. 

 

“I can’t believe that you, my brother who is scared of heights got on the Eiffel Tower,” Sam said as he looked at all the gifts that Dean had bought him, Bobby was still reeling from the ancient French lore book that Castiel had found in that antique sale in France. 

 

Dean just smiled as he thought about it, so many places that he had been while on his honeymoon, so many things that they had done, he loved his brother, and he loved what he did, which was hunting monsters and other things that went bump into the night, but as Castiel came into the room, he wished that he was back in France or Japan, all alone with his angel. 

 

The End


End file.
